


Hung

by wth_am_i_writing



Series: Descent [23]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Abuse, F/M, Hand Jobs, Masochism, Orgasm Delay/Denial, POV Second Person, Piercings, Sadism, inspired by Voodoo Doll MV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-13 06:59:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16887810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wth_am_i_writing/pseuds/wth_am_i_writing
Summary: Leo always seemed to have a thing for piercings so you let him hang by the ones in his back.





	Hung

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was originally post on Tumblr on December 7, 2013.
> 
> Original Author’s Note: Part of the Descent Series of one Shots. 4th in a series of connected, stand alone one shots. I’m honestly starting to think these aren’t so fucked up anymore, probably because I keep writing them. Maybe I need to write another Hongbin centric one to get back into the darkest place. Written because there aren’t really any fics of VIXX on the receiving end of all the kinky that were inspired by Voodoo Doll. Anyway, this is the most smutty of this series so far… Inspired by the Voodoo Doll MV and bit by the Hyde MV. Need some ideas for Hyuk and Ravi… No warm fluffy feeling here.

His skin used to be so warm and moist. When you’d first gotten to know Leo, he hadn’t had a single piercing. His arms used to be the place you felt the safest. But as time went on, he’d turned into something fierce, something mysterious, something dangerous. He used to have the cutest reactions after sex, cuter than any other man you’d been with. That probably was the only thing that hadn’t changed much. The way he would whimper and cling and beg in his soft, breathy and sleepy voice for you to never leave him never really changed.

There were twelve hooks on his upper body. Six were on his back, neatly in rows. Two on his left arm and one on his right kept his arms relatively immobile. Three were scattered around his front.  Ropes tethered to the hooks held him in the middle of his cage, but they had enough slack to let him stumble about.  However, the ropes were short enough that he couldn’t collapse to the ground—he couldn’t kneel, couldn’t sit, couldn’t lie down. When he wanted to rest his strained and tired legs, he let himself hang by the hooks in his back.

Once stretched, his skin wouldn’t return to its proper shape. His skin was no longer warm and moist, but cold and dry. He was dehydrated and exhausted, the only doll that could never get proper sleep in his cage.

Just minutes before, Leo had stumbled in offering “presents”. The sack he’d brought you had been filled with dead animals, not one of them anything you’d desired. So you stripped him of his jacket and shirt, strung him back up in his cage and began to prepare for his punishment.

The little table in his room contained an assortment of studs and piercing needles. The designs of all the studs were carefully picked to match the suits you sent the dolls out in. You selected a few small ones and picked up a piercing needle. As you approached him, Leo glared, his stare piercing through to your soul. You glared right back. You stopped just inches from him so you could take his skin between your fingers. He jerked in his tethers, trying to reach you. His hand swung out towards your hair, but you stepped back and stabbed at his hand with the piercing needle. The needle sunk through the flesh of his palm, puncturing it deep enough to draw blood as you pulled it out but not enough to go through his hand. Leo hissed at the pain, one eye closing as his lips curled in discomfort. You flicked the blood from the needle and licked your lips. His expression was firing you up.

You grabbed the hand you just injured and pulled it close to your face. Examining his long pianist fingers carefully, you decided. Turning his palm to face the floor, you pinched the skin on his middle finger and brought the piercing needle to position. After swiftly stabbing it through the skin, you released his hand, taking pleasure in the pained hiss that escaped Leo’s lips. You readied the stud and threaded it through after the needle. Once it was securely in place, you capped the other side of the stud and licked your lips.

Your eyes traced his figure from the new piercing up his long, muscular arm. You stepped closer to him, practically pressing your body to his. Leo straightened up, his muscles tensing as you reached up and cupped his face with your free hand. Standing on your toes, you brought you faces closer together. Leo shifted, tried to step back, but you just flowed with his movements. As your lips brushed his, you smiled wickedly.

“You’re hard,” you breathed hotly against his lips, thoroughly amused by the way he squirmed and tried to jerk away. Not letting him get away, you slid your hand down his neck and brought both your arms up to ensnare him, pressing your body against his. Still on your toes, you shifted so your lips were hovered over his ear. Releasing a breathy laugh, you continued to tease him, “Shall I pierce you again?”

He jerked back again, trying to get out of your grip. You laughed again, refusing to let go. He’d always been the one to deny his true desires the most. Lowering yourself back down, you trailed your hand over Leo’s strong muscles. When you reached the hook just above his hipbone, you stopped to play with it. It didn’t matter whether you twisted it or tugged it, the whimpers the ministrations drew from his lips were delightful. With each pull, with each twist, you increased the force until his whimpers escalated into breathy moans. Satisfied with the growing volume of his voice, you released the ring and caressed his hip.

Bending your knees and tucking your toes under, you slid into a kneeling potision, caressing his leg through his pants as you did so. In need of your other hand, you placed the piercing materials next to you on the floor and reached up to Leo’s belt buckle. He squirmed and tried to move back as you unfastened his belt. Jerking him forward back into place, you pressed your lips to his hardening erection. You released his belt and slid your hands back to the button to unfasten it as you gently teethed his erection through his pants. A long, shaking moan escaped Leo’s throat as he bent forward. You smirked at the sound and pulled back to unzip and pull down his pants and underwear.  Quickly reaching up take hold of his dick, you admired the piercing through the head. It was one of six piercings that Leo had gotten himself before you took his soul.

As you began slowly pumping his cock, you reached up to poke at the ball of the piercing. The action drew a strangled yelp from Leo. His hips jerked back as his knees went weak.  Tightening your grip on his dick, you traced your finger around the ball of the stud, tapping it every once in a while. It would make sex better for you, he’d said after he got the piercing. However, any pleasure you could have gotten from the damned thing always tended to be canceled out by his tendency to choke you as he came. He’d almost killed you once, and the memory made you want to hear his yelps even more. You took the stud by the ball and jiggled it. Leo moaned, voice loud and shaking, filled with pain and sorrow—but his cock twitched, seemed to get harder despite the tone in his voice. His feet slipped as he legs finally gave out, leaving him to hang. Releasing his cock and licking you lips, you let your eyes wander to his hips.

You picked up the piercing needle and brought the tip to just inside his hipbone, opposite the side with the tethering ring. You pinched the skin up and pushed the needle through. Leo shivered at the action, his cock twitching as he whimpered. After grabbing a stud, you threaded it though and capped the point. You rolled your finger over it a few times before repeating the process twice more. The new piercings were enticing, accentuating his hip beautifully.

Leo’s cock was dripping, his muscles were tensed in anticipation, and his face was twisted in pain and pleasure as he allowed himself to hang and escape into your touch. You smiled and reached for the hem of his pants.

“No,” Leo quickly protested upon realizing what you were doing, eyes snapping open. “No, no, no, _no, no, no, NO_!” His voice grew louder, more distraught, angrier as you pulled his pants back up and adjusted his dick inside his underwear. You zipped up his pants, buttoned them and refastened his belt. When it was all done, you stood. Angry and panic stricken, Leo glared at you.

“You can’t! Don’t! Don’t leave me like this again!” He yelled, trying to gain strength back to stand up. You only smiled and turned away. “ _You can’t leave me like this! Please not again! Get back here! **Get back here!”**_

You smiled as you exited his cage. His rage scratched any itch you’d had before. He’d always left you hanging while getting his in the past anyway.


End file.
